


Crankiplier Oneshot

by DioWantsToBtl



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Smut, bruh what, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DioWantsToBtl/pseuds/DioWantsToBtl
Summary: The Best Crankiplier Smut
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	Crankiplier Oneshot

"Skrrrt skrrt lemme smash" asian pewdiepie exclaimed  
"ok" blue boy retorted  
They smashed  
Mark topped  
Obviously

the end


End file.
